Fresh Paint
by cityofduchannes
Summary: Gail runs into our Callie and she has to take her home, on arrival she learns what a functioning family looks like. It is brilliant I promise.


**HOLA MI AMIGOS IM SO EXCITED ABOUT THIS FIC I CANNOT OKAY WHATEVER LETS GET INTO IT**

**It's from Gail's perspective bc she is the BAE and yeah okay I hope y'all like it**

* * *

"1509 responding to a domestic on 18th and 3rd, requesting backup." Brilliant. Just what I need on a Monday morning.

"1519 on route." I pull out of the parking lot and look over at Oliver to make sure he doesn't drop his coffee, but I notice him smiling, why, it's too early for this.

"What are you happy about!?"

"I just love to see my favourite rookie in a world of pain." He says, grinning over at me as he does.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Shut up and eat your doughnut." A little part of me did love that he called me his favourite rookie, a fact Holly has been trying to get me to believe since we met, but I don't know, who'd believe it? Thinking of Holly, I hope there isn't too big of an issue today, I have big plans for her tonight.

"Gail, thank god it's you." What?

"Nick what are you talking about?"

"There's a teenage girl inside. You wouldn't believe me if I told you she's a younger you."

"You have got to be kidding me." The shrug Nick gives tells me he is in fact, not kidding, and I have to go be pals with another little shit. Again. Ugh. Chris leads me into the house and towards the kitchen area where I see a girl, around 17, cuffed to a chair.

"Callie, meet Officer Peck. Gail, Callie." Chris does the introductions then almost runs out of the room, hm, weird.

"So how old are you, Callie?" I don't bother telling her to 'just call me Gail' because a) I don't want to be her friend and b) I don't think she cares.

She looks out the window and says "18." Huh. She's obviously lying.

"Except, I know you aren't."

She sets her jaw, looks me in the eyes and I see a host of emotions in them; sadness, fear, and what looks like guilt. She must have run away from something pretty important to her.

"Come on. Why don't you just tell us why you ran away?"

"Why do you think I did that?" She practically spits at me when she says it, there's so much venom in her voice. But there's also the smallest trace of hope. Wow. She really wants to keep up appearances.

I snort and say, "Really? Because you aren't 18. So even if it wasn't recently, you must have had a home from whence you came." she looks at me like I'm insane when I say that, and to be honest, I don't really know what just happened either. Must be Holly's influence I guess. "Whatever. You have to come down to the station with us anyway. Mr Jordans accused you of breaking his window so we're going to need you to answer some questions anyway."

"I didn't do it." She looks out of the window again, and I hope this girl never plays poker. Her tell is so blatant.

"Okay, I believe you." She whips her head back around to face mine again and raises an eyebrow in question. "I do. Well, usually I wouldn't, nothing you've said makes me believe you, but Holly keeps telling me to be nicer. So."

"Who's Holly? You're girlfriend?" I can't detect any sarcasm in her voice, but I still respond stonily.

"My fiancee."

"Figured." That's weird.

"How?"

"Well the way you spoke about her was pretty blatant. And besides, no man picked out that ring on your finger." I do laugh at that and notice a smile creep onto her face, which I'm going to take as a good sign.

"Yeah, she's the best. Okay, enough chitchat, we'd better be off now. I actually have a doughnut in the cruiser if you want it?" If we're as alike as I think there's no way she'll refuse.

Her eyes light up. "Does it have sprinkles?" Bingo.

"What good doughnut doesn't?" Now it's her turn to laugh as I take her by the shoulder and lead her into the cruiser. I cuff Callie inside and buckle up myself as I get a text.

"Hey Oliver, can we swing by the morgue?"

"Holly forget her lunch again?"

"It's like you can read my mind."

"Yeah, no problem, hey you could take Callie inside and scare her with the gross bodies!" I hear Callie snort from the backseat as she stares out of the window. Somehow I doubt she's scared of anything.

* * *

**So I hope you liked it! Send me reviews and Italian food xoxo**


End file.
